


Light and Dark

by Sa_l2384



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Wooyoung, Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is in The Mafia, M/M, Mafia Ateez, Mafia Boss San, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wooyoung Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_l2384/pseuds/Sa_l2384
Summary: San and Wooyoung were inseparable as children... That was until Wooyoung met Mingyu and fell into the wrong crowd.5 years later San is the Leader of the Biggest Mafia ring and Wooyoung is stuck in a Dark life with a fading light.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123
Collections: TBC





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what I can do to Improve my writing style. I'm open to constructive criticism.

As children they were inseparable. The Best of friends, who always had each other’s backs. They stuck together like glue. Wooyoung and San did everything together. After losing his parents in a freak accident when he was 10, Wooyoung was welcomed by San’s family who took him in as their own. But that all changed at the ripe age of 17, when Wooyoung met Mingyu. However, life has a tendency of taking a turn for the worst. Especially for those who have already lost everything.

***

Mingyu was the epitome of an Adonis, tall, handsome, smart, kind and wanted by all. The kind of guy hat every boy and girl wanted to have. He was like a forbidden fruit that only Wooyoung was able to capture. At first their romance started at that sweet innocent couple that would always hold hands (causing Wooyoung to turn pink) but things changed the year after high school. At the age of 19 Mingyu started coming home late. He became more aggressive and always smelt of alcohol and tobacco. He started to only allow Wooyoung to leave the house for groceries and Uni. Now skip to the age of 23, where Wooyoung has been left bloody on the floor. Body decorated with bruises and cuts made by the one who claimed to love him the most. 

***

As for San, life went a bit differently. After he turned 18, he went to study Business and Comas at Seoul's top university. Graduating at the age of 21 he immediately took over his fathers’ business. Not only did he become the CEO and owner of the biggest Companies, he also became the leader of the Largest and most feared Mafia in Seoul. Now at the age of 23, San is invincible, having the support of other large Mafia groups meant that anyone who tried to Take over him would meet in a slow and agonising death. If they were lucky they were killed immediately. But no matter how many he killed, no matter how much he enjoyed hearing their screams and pleas for him to stop. San would always break down at the sight of their blood on their hands.

***

That bring us to now. Both stuck in circumstance they dread. One dealing with the pain and growing the learn with it. The other being torn apart inside and out by a monster who swore to protect him and keep him from harms way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung's Story Begins  
> Also all references to school follow Australian school system although i'll try to stay as vague as possible.

Darkness. That's all Wooyoung could see. No light in the room except a dim candle on the centre of the table. The room he lay in had no windows and is soundproof. No one could ever see him plead for help. No one could hear his screams. All connection to the outside world had been severed by Mingyu. Wooyoung had no phone, wasn't allowed outside, couldn't work and Wooyoung followed every one of these rules obediently. However, there was one rule that Wooyoung just had to break. 

The previous night all he wanted was to see the stars that dance across the night sky, he drew the curtains despite Mingyu's warning against it. Being exhausted and still in pain from the night before, he fell sleep, forgetting to close the curtains. Resulting in him waking up to a furious Mingyu who reeked of smoke and alcohol. He immediately dragged Wooyoung to the empty room where he would always take him to release his anger. There is where the torture begins

Now he his skin was littered with black and purple bruises and a red hand mark engulfing his throat. When Mingyu had left for work angry the next morning. Complaining about how Wooyoung can't ever follow even the simplest of rules. Wooyoung can't be seen by the outside world. If someone sees the scars that litter his skin Mingyu would not only get sent to jail, but he would lose his favourite play toy. Well second favourite, but Wooyoung doesn't know that. His favourite would forever be Wonwoo.

But in his anger, Mingyu forgot to lock the front door. Leaving the perfect opportunity for Wooyoung to slip out of their apartment. He swiftly packed his bag, which was able to be filled with the small amount of clothes he had, change into baggy clothes covering his skin and put on his face mask. From there he was able to leave unnoticed in the busy crowed of people rushing to go to work. He headed straight for the bank withdrawing a small amount of money before taking the Next train to arrive at the station. the 8:47am direct to Seoul. It was perfect. By taking this, he would reach Seoul by 10:06, he will be completely out of Mingyu's grasp. For the first time in years he’s outside, the smell of petrol and food from the nearby cafes, coffee and fresh bread fill Wooyoung’s nose. There were so many places Wooyoung wanted to visit. His old school, his friends, his family, but most importantly he wanted just wanted to go home.

It had been approximately 5 years since he last was home, 4 since he last saw San and all he wanted to do was find him and go with him to their favour cafe down town and drink two large overly sweet milkshakes and complain about how sweet it was but how they couldn't stop drinking it. It would be like when they were kids and every Friday they would go there after school to complain about their teachers or how much homework the had been given. Especially on Fridays and at the end of terms because they had to do work on their days off

Life was so much simpler than now each day is spent the same way as the one before. Wake up, shower off the blood and treat the wounds, breakfast, clean until dinner, eat and sleep for 2-3 hours before Mingyu returned home and decides to release all his anger on him until Wooyoung passes out. But every Saturday Mingyu wouldn't come home. He would leave in the morning and only return on Saturday night. Although Fridays were by far the worst. On Friday nights Mingyu would bring home friends, Jun and DK. He would leave each of them alone with Wooyoung for and hour before in the end all that was left was a lifeless doll. Jun was the 'nicer' of the 3, he was less physical and more verbally abusive towards him. However, DK was the worst. He would call him names, touch his body. strip him. DK would sexually violate Wooyoung. Then Mingyu would join and from there everything would turn black. The next morning Wooyoung would wake up, not knowing how and when the previous night ended.

Lost in thought Wooyoung started to unknowingly cry. It was only when the guy sitting next to him tapped him on the shoulder did, he notice that he was crying. his face and clothed full of tears. "Are you alright" The man questioned. Though it sounds forced, as if he didn't actually care, he just wanted to make himself feel good. "I'm fine"

At that moment the train arrived, both men stood up and went aboard. With the train doors closing Wooyoung felt lighter a sense of relief washing over him. He was finally free. Free from pain, from Mingyu and yet there was still the lingering sense of fear in his heart. What if Jun or DK saw him.? What then? Suddenly his heart rate picked up, breathing irregular, continuously looking around in case someone who knew Mingyu saw him. There was nowhere to go now. The train wasn't stopping for another hour. That would be the end for him. If they see him, they would immediately take him back to Mingyu without a doubt. They may even call him and tell him where Wooyoung is headed. That would only end in one way. Him, Mingyu and DK, alone in a room for hours. Just enough food and water to keep his heart beating.

Despite his fears of being seen, Wooyoung reaches Seoul with no interruptions. Once there he takes the bus to the place, he once called home. Although expecting to receive a warm welcome from his mother and Hyung. All he is met with sign reading "Min Residence" and a male similar height to him with an angered expression towards the trespasser.

"Hi, sorry for disturbing you, but do you by any chance now where the previous owners are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will be a hopefully stay around this length.  
> There will be more dialogue one the backstories finish.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San's story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add it in the tags but there will be other groups in this fic. Seventeen, BTS( Yoonmin mainly), EXO (Chanbaek, Kaisoo and Hunhan) and MAMAMOO will play big roles. although there will be other groups such as GOT7 and Red Velvet.  
> Comment if you have any group you want.  
> Please ignore any spelling mistakes I apologise in advance.

Blood. Everything around San was covered in blood and as long as his father was alive it would stay that way. His hands were encased in the red substance staining against his skin. Although this had become a regular occurrence for San after taking over his father's job and becoming the youngest CEO in South Korea as well as leader of the most feared Mafia in all of Korea. San had been in the mafia since he was 5, had his first kill at 13 when his father forced him forced a knife in his hands. 

This supposedly one-time thing became a routine for San and his father. He would wake up to his father laying out all black clothes. His mother would be downstairs hiding from his father somewhere. He would then be dragged to the basement of their headquarters where a gun would be held to his head and another forced in his hand. The options were to Kill or be killed. As years went on San became less hesitant to killing. Until one eventful day, at the age of 18, San’s target changed. There in front of him stood a young girl, no older that 8. Usually San’s targets were sleazy old men who had refused to pay back debts or were of a rival mafia. Never did he think that his father would actually kill a child, even if she is their rivals child. 

This was the first time her refused his fathers’ orders. He couldn’t kill the girl; she was so young and ad her life ahead of her. He chose to take the bullet for her instead, rather he dies and put an end this miserable life than ruin her future. However, the option wasn’t for him to take the bullet. The one getting shot was his mother. He didn’t know it, but he had just signed the certificate of his mother's death. San was let go after his decision was made. As he walked out of the room San heard the gun shot. He turned in horror to find a bullet in the child’s head. Unknowingly tears stream down his face. He thought but choosing to take the bullet the child would be freed, but this is the mafia. No one is ever free. 

San returns home emotionally drained, waiting to be wrapped in his mother's safe embrace. Only to find her on the floor, blood soaked her white dress she had brought for his graduation later that day. Stab would on the right side of her abdomen. That was the day that San broke. A part of him died with his mother, his humanity started to fade in the darkness. San became careless, killed anyone and anything that crossed him. His father's perfect soldier. All his father had to do was put the weapon in his hands and give a name. Within 2 hours the victim would be on the news, dead. 

Life went on like this for year, until one day he got a bunch of new recruits. They managed to return a fragment of what he used to be, he opened up to them, told them about his past. Within the year San had become a lighter version of himself. Though he would only show that side to those he trusted. His mind closing off at the sight of anyone he didn’t know. He couldn’t risk losing any more people. 

Now in the present, he was torturing a spy sent from their rival gang in Illsan, trying to get answers. The man was missing a toe, had large gashes all across his arms and a couple of broken ribs. Dried blood clung to the side of his face, along with his sweat. Seo Myungho was the name he used when he infiltrated, although he was more commonly known as The8 from the Rival gang SEVENTEEN. If San’s Mafia, Ateez, was considered ruthless, Seventeen was another level of danger. Ateez followed rules. They only attack if given a reason and try to prevent as many civilian casualties as possible. Seventeen however, followed no rules. They committed a range of crimes from theft to murder even rape. Some of which are done for no other reason than the member was bored. 

Once it hit 11pm, San washed up, changer and headed home. As he walked home under the moonlight he wondered if his mother would be proud or who he is, or would she be disgusted and disgraced by the man he became after her death. The man who killed on command with no second thought. A puppet under his father’s control with no complaints. Oh, how San wished he could turn time and do things differently. Maybe he should have just killed the child when he was told to, she was going to die anyway. At least this way he didn’t have to live with the fact that he got his own mother killed through his actions to protect the child. 

Once he reached his apartment, San immediately went to the frigid to scour for food only finding the left over take out from the night before and half a carton of milk. It had been years since he last had a home cooked meal. It was when he was living in his house situated on the outskirts of Seoul. His father wanted to be as far away from his headquarters as possible. When he took over the company his father moved to the other side of Seoul and San moved to his studio apartment. He sold their old home to his good friend’s Jimin and Yoongi from one of their ally Mafia’s, BTS. 

Yoongi was one of many people who helped San when needed it most. Yoongi’s story was one like San, if it wasn’t for Jimin and the rest of BTS, Yoongi would probably be in jail if not dead by now. Yoongi took San under his wing when he had just started out running the mafia. The least San could do is give him and his boyfriend a place to stay where they would go when they needed to be alone and away from the mafia life. 

The night grew cold and the city lights dimmed as people started to go to sleep for the night. San stood on the balcony, blunt rolled between his fingers. He looked out at the city landscape, wondering what life would have been like if things were different. What would happen if Wooyoung never lost his parents and he never met Mingyu? Would he be dragged into the Mafia like San was or would his father have continued to keep him in the dark? If that happened would San’s mother still be alive? What if Wooyoung was the one killed instead or worse both? San would never know, but with those thoughts lingering in his mind he let himself be overtaken by darkness. 

The next morning, he was woken up to the sound of his phone. It was Jimin. 

“Hey Min what’s up?” 

“San. There is someone here looking for you. He’s insistent on getting answers.” 

“On my way. Don’t let him in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said last chapter there will be more dialogue in the next few chapters. I have one more week of before school starts and will try to get a chapter out every day or every second day but after that I will most likely only update on weekends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hour Leading up to the Meeting

\--Wooyoung--

In front of him now stood the mint haired man. The orange haired boy had since retreated into the house. 

"Pardon?” 

"I asked, Do you know where the previous owners of this house are now." 

" Well that depends, who's asking" 

What to say? If he gives his name he may be able to find San faster. But what is this man is close to Mingyu. He can't return to that life so soon, he just got free. Besides, who is this man to question who Wooyoung is. 

"Lets Just say I'm a friend of the Family." 

"Well, friend of the Families, you are gonna have to give me more information than that. Otherwise I can't help you. At least give me a name." 

"Fine call me Woo, and you are?" 

"Well you can call me Suga and the other boy you saw is Min," As if to speak of the little devil, Min walked out of the house and went straight to whisper something into Suga's ear. 

"Okay. Thanks Min." 

He kissed the boy on the cheek before turning to Wooyoung. 

"Well 'Woo', why don't we sit out here whilst we wait for the others," 

Please don't tell me he contacted Mingyu. No, he couldn't have. I've never seen them before and they have never seen me. There is no way that they know who I am. None at all. 

"What do you mean other's, who did you call?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see. But don't worry you won't be disappointed." With that he gave me an unsettling smirk. 

"Oh. You'll see, just wait." He turned towards 'Min', "Min, sweetie would you get us some drinks." With that the other boy retreated into the house. Returning with a tray filled with 6 glasses and proceeded to take a seat on Suga's lap. 

\--San-- 

The silence in the was deafening. The only sound heard were San's heavy breaths. 

"Mate calm down. Suga know's what he's doing and we all know that if this guy does anything threatening, Min cut a chunk out of his arm...Literally" 

"That Lix, is what I'm scared about. He might bleed out before we get there." 

"Well we got another 10 minutes. Why don't you try to get some rest? I heard you spent 4 hours with that Seventeen scum. I'll get Chris to wake you when we reach" 

"Thanks." 

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER** 

"Oi San. We are almost there."  
Groaning I curled deeper into the source of warmth next to me.  
"Five more minutes."  
"San, you gotta get up mate, Min texted, the guy we are meeting up with is only giving them vauge answers. We need to be alert, and you sleepy is the opposite to alert.”  
“Then go without me I’m tired.”  
“San. We can’t do that. He is asking for you so I’m gonna give you the count of three and you are either gonna get out of this car or I will tell Suga about the Grad Party of 2017 incedent.”  
I jumped up completely awake.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Oh, he will, we all know what Chris is capable of when he puts his mind to it.”  
Chris was indeed being serious. His jaw was unclenched and he was smirking.  
“Shut up Lix, you’re not helping.”  
“Sorry San, but it’s the truth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. My life just went to shit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. I'm not gonna make any promises of the next time I'll update. I did that last time and two weeks turned to two months... Anyway let me know in the comments if you want a happy or sad meeting

\--Woo-- 

The sky started to darken. As the moon rose into the sky so did Wooyoung's anxiety. Mingyu would be arriving in the apartment soon with DK and Jun. They would realise that he was gone. His heart rate grew irregular as the thought of Mingyu finding him overcame him. He was brought out of his panicked trance by Suga, who was now exiting the house that he had entered few minutes ago with Min. 

"So, Woo, why is it you think we know the old owners of this property. I mean we just recently moved in." 

"I don't know how to answer that but i guess you could say I had a gut feeling you may know them." 

This is bad, if he asks any further on the topic it's gonna make them suspicious. Who are these others anyway? Giving by the glasses Min brought out there are at least 2 people. If he remembers correctly there was a door on the fence along the side of the house that lead into the street. When we were little, San and Wooyoung used to use is to run away in the night. They were fond memories that He wished to forever keep. Reminiscing over the nostalgic memories, lead his mind to wonder about what his life would have been like without the pain Mingyu had caused him. Tears slowly rolled down his face until he was interrupted by the sound of Suga clearing his throat. 

"Hey, what you crying about?" There was a slight tone of mockery in Suga's voice. 

"It's nothing. I just remembered something painful." 

"Well is you say so. Oh, and you should wipe those tears away. The others will be here at any moment and if your face has got tears on it their gonna think I did something to harm you and that's no gonna end well for either of us." 

On cue the sound of a car pulling into the drive way was heard. However, for the next few minutes there was no sound other than the arguing voices. Then there was finally complete silence before the sound of car doors opening and closing reached their ears. 

“Okay. Here’s what’s gonna happen. You are gonna stay here with Min whilst I go breif the others. If you try to do anything, and I mean anything. Min has the full permission to disadvantage you in any way he sees fit. So, I suggest you sit there quietly and wait. Understood.”  
Suga’s voice was low and deep. His facial expressions showed that the was not to be messed with. Wooyoung was unable to respond only a simple nod. “Good. Min... He’s all yours. Remember to play nice.” With that he left. 

\--San-- 

Finally getting San out of the car. They walked towards the entrance of the house where Suga was waiting for them. 

“Suga, whoever this kid is they better be worth it. I already had to deal with that Seventeen scum today.” 

“All he claimed is that he is an old friend of the family that once lived here. Nothing else. Although from what I can see he is injured, probably was in a fight recently. He walks with a limp, winces every time he uses his wrist and has faint hand print around his neck. We don’t know who he is. Why he is here and we are unsure if he is armed.” 

“Okay so Since we don’t know if he is a threat. Lix, Chan, I’ll give you 5 minutes. I want you to go ahead and make sure he is unharmed when I arrive. Use weapons if necessary but don’t kill and minimise the amount of damage done. That means leg and arm shots only. Got it?” 

“Got it.” 

With that they both left and San started the timer. Turning to face an amused Suga. 

“What?’ 

“Jesus San, you were being serious about the time? You really trying to get out of here that fast?” 

“Of course, I do. Don’t get me wrong, I love you and Min, but this place hold memories I would rather never experience again. “ 

Suga just gave in a short nod, his eyes although their usual blank, held and ounce of sympathy in them. 

“Any other information on this guy, a name or age? Anything really?” 

“No, the only thing he said was that we could call him ‘Woo’. There wa-” 

“Wait... Did you just say ‘Woo’?!” 

No, it can’t be his Woo. Wooyoung moved with Mingyu. He is Seventeen property now. Is he here as a trap? Are they using him as bait? San had begged him to stay but he didn’t listen to him. It's no surprise though Mingyu had Wooyoung wrapped in the palm of his hands... 

“Uh, yeah why?” 

“If it is who I think it is, then Seventeen may know we are here.” 

Suga’s eye darkened dangerously. Slowly turning back to where the others were. 

“I swear to God San, if you telling the truth I’m gonna kill that fucker.’’ 

“Let’s just hope I’m wrong then.” 

“BANG!” 

Three shots fired, one after another. Each followed by a scream, and then there was silence. 

‘Shit.” Suga exhaled. 

San looked at his watch, it was time up. He turned to Suga. Face smirking. 

“Let’s go see who we got here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my filler chapter will be taken off but would y'all like if i continued it? It would be after I finish this book but if that is something that you guys would like let me know. I may just post it as a one shot for now though.
> 
> Again thank you for putting up with my sorry ass.


	6. I'm Sorry

So as you probably guessed from the title this is another one of my sorry excuses for being a queen at procrastinating. I feel really bad and want to thank everyone who actually reads this. I am writing this to apologise, I originally started writing this fic for fun and as a way to get away from every thing so because of that i don't really have any urgency in completing it and quite frankly i don't know where this is going to go. All i know is that it is going to be a happy ending... hopefully... 

With that being said, I will not be updating for a while. Due to recurrent dislocation of my shoulder, I will be getting surgery done on my shoulder next week and will be in a sling for at least 6 weeks. I will be doing a bunch of physio for it and with that as well as school i doubt i will be able to update for at least the next 3 months. 

Again thank you to all of you who read every chapter and to those who take the time to leave a comment. Even to my ghost readers thank you for your support. It means the world to me knowing people actually enjoy this. I never expected people to read is. I thought maybe like 10 people who would stop reading after the first two chapters. I never expected people to actually be willing to wait months for me to update and support me. 

Thank you❤

Now I genuinely wan't to know about you and it will give me something to do after the surgery next week. Answer the ones you feel comfortable with sharing also if you want you comment to stay privet let me know and i won't make it public.😊  
Where are your from?  
How old are you?  
Only child or siblings(if so how many)  
Sexuality/Gender?   
Mother Language?  
Know any other languages?  
Favourite artist? (Musician/poet/painter ect.)  
How long have you been into K pop and who was the group that got you into it?  
Instruments?  
Pets?  
Favourite sport?

I'll go first, I'm Malaysian born but raised in Australia. I turn 16 in 2 months and I am the youngest child of 3. I am bisexual and classify as a female. I only speak English but study Indonesian at school. My favourite artist would have to be The Rose, I just really love their music. I have been listening to kpop for 5 years now, my first group was Monsta X. I can play the Piano and the Flute and I have a pet dog. Finally my favourite sport is volleyball

Remember only if you feel comfortable sharing. I don't want you to do something you are not comfortable with. Especial if it could put you in a stressful situation.


	7. Im Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These apologies are getting old aren't they

So....

I am so sorry but with lock down and quarantine and school, I haven't gotten around to writing for awhile know. I have my exams in 3 weeks and after that I'm free from school for 2 moths so please remain patient with me. I have already started the next chapter and it should be out by the end of the month but no promises.

Thank you for still reading this and I'm gonna say that i might make a schedule for this fic where I have to update at least once every 3 moths but o feel as though I wont stick to it, who knows

Anyways just a quick update to let you know that this book aint discontinued but just about to finish a very long hiatus.


End file.
